Episodes
The following is an episode list for ''All That. ''All That is a sketch comedy, variety series that aired on Nickelodeon's SNICK (1994–2004) and TEENick (2001–2005). All That is created by Brian Robbins and Mike Tollin. Nickelodeon first aired All That as a special premiere on April 16, 1994, but officially began on December 24, 1994. All That is one of the first original live action series to air on Nick, and ended up being the start of new shows on Nickelodeon. The first six seasons of All That are considered The Old All That (1994–2000), or otherwise known as The "Golden Era". The 2nd run of All That, which contained the next 4 seasons, are famously known as The New All That, or just titled The "Relaunch Era" (2002–2005). After the end of All That's sixth season, Nickelodeon cancelled The "Golden Era" continuity. Nickelodeon postponed airing new episodes of All That, so they had to skip the 2000-2001 Season, which they can prepare for the Relaunch Era of All That in 2002. Ending Season 8, Nickelodeon aired the finals of R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America. The finals aired on Saturday, July 26, 2003, with former cast Nick Cannon (via satellite) and Amanda Bynes were the judges. The winner ended up being the new cast member of All That. Nickelodeon's All That 10th Anniversary Reunion Special was a 10 year anniversary reunion that aired on April 23, 2005. It featured crossover sketches, numerous guest celebrities, the cast members from the past and present, and was hosted by Frankie Muniz. In 2005, after Season 10 of All That, Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider, executive producer of All That, decided to cancel the show, after the past ten years (12 years of airing on Nickelodeon). In 2008, sister network The N aired reruns until September 2008. As of October 22, 2005, ten seasons and a total of 171 episodes have aired with 2 unaired episodes from the tenth season. Episodes Golden Era (1994-2000) Season 1 (1994-1995) Main Article: Season 1 | ProdCode= 001 | ShortSummary= '*'Cold Open: Cool Shoes: The cast hangs out on the playground before the show starts comparing their latest in hip footwear, including a pair of shoes that dispenses yogurt and has a built-in sound system. Now those are cool shoes '*'Baggin' Saggin' Barry: The Jr. Badger Buddies are lost in the woods. But they've got nothing to worry about because they've got Baggin' Saggin' Barry (Kenan) with them. He's got everything in his pants, food, drink, TV, even a recliner! *First Baggin' Saggin' Barry ever. '*'Luck E Cheese: Katrina is a bouncer at the most popular pizza place in town. But if you think you're getting in past her, you'd better think again. *All That's first guest star, Phil Moore, host of Nick Arcade and current host of You're On!. *Quotes: Phil Moore: "But you don't understand, I'm Phil Moore." Katrina: "Fill more what?" '*'Dueling "Urkels": There are two "Urkels" (Angelique & Kel) at two separate windows, each one trying to prove that they're the real Urkel. '*'Annie Runner: Little Annie (Katrina) tries to sing her song, until someone dumps white paint on her. '*'Some for the Rest of the Class: If you bring anything into Miss Fingerly's (Lori Beth) class, you'd better make sure that you have enough for the rest of the class. Even if you bring in a bowl of pudding or your little brother! *First Miss Fingerly appearance. Also the only time she is seen wearing glasses. '*'GLORP: Gooey Leftover Refrigerator Puss. GLORP for short. It's what happens to leftovers that are left in the refrigerator for too long. If you don't eat them, they'll eat you!! '*'Annie Runner Pt. 2: Annie tries her song again but is blown up. '*'Earboy: Earboy (Josh) is taunted by the other kids at school because of his large ears, so he seeks advice from "H. Ross Perot" (Katrina). "Perot" sends him to a new school where he meets Pizza Face (Kel), Four Eyes (Angelique), and Tinsel Teeth (Alisa). *First appearance of Earboy, "H. Ross Perot", Pizza Face and Four Eyes. '*'Annie Runner Pt. 3: Annie is dragged off in mid-song by two secret agents. '*'TLC Intro.: Mavis (Kenan) and Clavis (Kel) introduce TLC. *First appearance of Mavis and Clavis. '*'TLC performs their 1992 song from Ooooooohhh... On the TLC Tip, "What About Your Friends" '*'Mavis and Clavis: Talk about how much they enjoyed the performance. '*'Leap Froggy Frog: Alisa interviews rap star Leap Froggy Frog (Kenan) about his music and what it's like being a giant frog. |LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 101 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room Kenan's Nervous: Kenan is so nervous before the show starts that he literally begins pouring with sweat. '*'Cooking With Randy And Mandy: Randy (Kenan) and Mandy (Angelique) host their own cooking show, where they teach their audience the benefits of cooking with chocolate. '*'Earboy (Josh) is very unpopular at school. Probably because his ears are the size of Mars. But once he gets an earring in that huge ear of his, popularity becomes his. '*'Dr. K (Kel) is joined by Bill Cosby (Kenan) and together they answer parents' questions about their kids. Most of Cosby's advice pertains to giving children lots of "yellow puddin'". '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Good Burger: Ed (Kel) is a bad cashier at Good Burger. He messes up a girl's (Katrina) order, takes a sip of a girl's (Alisa) shake, and asks a girl if there is anything up his nose. '*'More Vital Information. '*'The cast members want to get Da Brat's autograph before she performs, but not on paper. They want it on their underwear, their hamburger, and even their grandmother '*'Musical Guest: Da Brat - "Fa All Y'all" |LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 102 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room No One's Ready: Kevin must get the cast members to the stage in six minutes, as the show is about to begin. Unfortunately, all of the kids are busy-Lori Beth is talking on the phone, Alisa is on a treadmill, Kenan is sleeping, Angelique is counting over fifty thousand jelly beans, Josh and Kel are in a hot tub, and Katrina is handcuffed to some stairs. Kevin thinks his job is lost, but suddenly, everyone rushes out, completely ready to go. '*'Ishboo's New Family: A foreign exchange student named Ishboo (Kenan) comes to live with a new American family. While there, he demonstrates some of his strange customs, including hiding behind furntiture when someone sneezes, sticking your faces into bowls of creamed corn, and having parents wrestle each other outside. '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Lemonade Scammer: Little Katrina scams a runner (Josh) out of his money by charging extra for a cup, ice, and sugar. '*'The Adventures of Superdude: Little Sally (Katrina) is trapped in the bathroom-but have no fear, for Superdude (Kenan) is here to save the day! He quickly destroys the door, freeing Sally. Sally's mother (Lori Beth) offers Superdude some brownies as a reward-but they cause him to collapse, as they are made with milk! Suddenly, Superdude's arch-enemy Milkman (Josh) comes in. He threatens Superdude with the power of individually sliced yellow American cheese! Little Sally comes to the rescue and eats the cheese, leaving Superdude to trap Milkman in a closet. '*'Lemonade Scammer: When a girl (Alisa) doesn't want to buy Little Katrina's lemonade, she offers her some free peanuts instead. The girl happily eats the peanuts...which were soaked in jalepeno pepper juice! Katrina charges a hefty price to help the girl. '*'Mavis and Clavis stumble into TLC's dressing room. While there, they teach the girls a new song-Creep. '*'Musical guest: TLC - "Creep" '*'Lemonade Scammer: After their performance, the girls of TLC are thirsty, so they decide to buy some lemonade. Katrina charges them only twenty-five cents...and then proceeds to shove her pitcher off the lemonade stand. Katrina sobs hysterically thinking that TLC broke the pitcher, and claims that the pitcher cost $700! She takes a credit card from TLC and calls it a day. |LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 103 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-The Scary Story: The cast tells a scary story before the show, about a terrifying monster with a dangling eyeball and a pickle for a nose. No one is that scared...until the monster himself shows up to finish the story! '*'Teenage secret agent Jimmy Bond (Josh) must defeat Coldfinger (Kenan), a villain with a frozen finger from a milkshake machine incident. Coldfinger seeks revenge against the world and plans to blow up fast food restaurants with explosive hamburger meat. Luckily, he is too obsessed with pointing out his finger to actually do anything, and the world is saved. - '*'Good Burger is selling a brand new item, Good Weenies. If only Ed doesn't mess it up! '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'A hairdresser tells Kenan that she went to school for four years to learn how to cut hair. Kenan decides that he does not need school-how hard could cutting hair be? He practices on a sleeping audience member-a very large sleeping audience member, who seeks revenge on Kenan once he wakes up! '*'More Vital Information '*'Musical guests: Immature - "Constantly" |LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 104 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-Katrina's TV: Katrina can't start the show. She's glued to the television set literally. '*'Randy and Mandy present their brand new invention: The Chocolator. The Chocolator can make any food more appetizing simply by covering it in solid milk chocolate! In fact, who needs food? Just dip your face right in! '*'A guy (Josh) heads to the wrong house while trying to pick up his lost dog and is mistaken for a girl's (Alisa's) new date. Needless to say, things get ugly. '*'Show & Tell: Daniel (Kenan) has forgotten to bring in an item for show and tell, so he takes Robert (Josh) out into the hallway and returns to show off...a human spleen! '*'Alisa can't stop sneezing during the psychic sketch. She thinks she's allergic to something Kel is wearing. It's either that or the sheep that's sitting in the audience. '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Musical guest: Craig Mack - "Flava in Ya Ear" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 105 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-The Liver Sketch: The cast members use fake excuses to escape doing a liver sketch. Special Guest: Malcolm-Jamal Warner '*'Ishboo joins Ms Fingerly's class and gives her a lesson that she will never forget. '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Earboy runs for student body president. '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'The Laf-a-teria: A student keeps the kids from eating their lunch because every time he tells a joke they spill milk from their noses. '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Intro: Pierre Escargot introduces the musical guest in French. '*'Musical Guest: Brandy - "Baby" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 106 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-Josh's Dad: Josh's dad comes to the show to support his son-but all of his support just ends up embarrassing Josh. '*'Mavis & Clavis are hired at a sandwich deli, where they introduce their "Rama Lamba from Alabama" '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Coach Kreeton in "Oh Lordie, It's Gordie": A student's imaginary friend, Gordie does more than irritate Coach Kreeton (Kel). '*'A fan of Alisa's interrupts the sketch. Then, a fan of Kenan's (really Kel, but this is not revealed) chases him in every sketch following...including the credits. '*'Crayopala Boardroom: Employees try to find a name for the latest green color. '*'Intro: Kel, Katrina, and Lori Beth announce that Aaliyah isn't ready and they will be performing instead. Josh comes onstage and scolds the trio for telling her the show was cancelled and "killer snakes were on the loose". He then introduces Aaliyah '*'Musical Guest:Aaliyah- "Age Ain't Nothing But A Number" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 107 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-The Psychic: Alisa's psychic tells her that something bad will happen on the show. '*'Good Burger in Love: Ed falls in love with the new Good Burger trainee, Beth (Angelique) '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'The Prize Inside: A family returns home from a trip to the grocery store and starts unpacking the groceries. They keep finding prizes inside all of the food, including sunglasses in the mayonnaise and cash in the lettuce! '*'An audience vendor interrupts a pirate sketch. '*'Baggin' Saggin' Barry: Barry saves the trip to the tennis match by using his baggy pants. '*'Musical Guest: Coolio - "Fantastic Voyage" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 108 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-Picked Last: Josh is picked last to play basketball, after a baby, a stuffed cat, and even a tree. '*'It's Superdude against Milkman in Milkman's Dairy Lair when he kidnaps Penny Lane (Angelique). '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'What's In the Box? - Contestants try to guess what item is in the box. The Host (Josh) ends up going crazy because of one contestant's (Lori Beth) crazy guesses. '*'Everyday French with Pierre Escargot '*'Two Girls (Angelique & Alisa) go on a double date with two annoying losers (Kenan & Josh). The girls go to bathroom and use any means necessary to get away from their dates such as trying to climb out the window, blowing up the wall, or even switching clothes with two boy scouts. '*'Musical Guest: Soul 4 Real - "Candy Rain" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 109 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-The Tour: People get a tour of the All That set. ''*'Cooking with Randy & Mandy:Randy And Mandy Are Joined By Chef Monique (Lori Beth). '*'Schoolastic Snacks: A commercial advertising edible school supplies. '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Arlene Loofa (Lori Beth) performs stand-up in Math Class. '*'Cheese Police: The Cheese Police Chief (Kel) Tries To Stop A Student (Kenan) From Tourting Miss Fingerly, Principal Pimpell And More Students! '*'More Arlene Loofa '*'Musical Guest: Changing Faces - "Foolin' Around" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 110 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-Costume Mix-Up: Kevin directs the cast to the wrong dressing rooms to change for the football sketch. Now the boys are all dressed as cheerleaders and the girls are dressed up in football uniforms. '*'Kay (Angelique) gets more than she bargained for when her blind date turns out to be Ishboo. '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Lori Beth is taking driver's ed and her instructor is none other than Coach Kreeton. It's Coach vs. Student as Lori Beth upsets and wounds Kreeton in ways he can't understand. '*'They're plastic, they're spastic, they're utterly fantastic. They're Action League Now! Today's episode: "I've Been Working On De-Rail Road." The Action League team investigates a rash of railroad wrecks. '*'Miss Fingerly in "The Missing Eraser": Miss Fingerly's eraser has gone missing. As she turns her back to search for it, her students proceed to steal everything in the classroom, only to stop whenever she turns around again. She finally catches on when the students steal her wig! '*'Kreeton shouts out his window at some noisy nearby birds, until one dives through the window and pecks his face! '*'Ishboo sneaks his way past a security guard in order to sit in the audience for Blackstreet. '*'Musical Guest: Blackstreet - "Love's In Need" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 111 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-The Interview: A teen magazine called Teenerific interview Kenan & Josh. '*'When Earboy Met Sally: Earboy gets a gold watch from Ross Perot to give to Sally (Alisa) to get her to on a date with him. Unfortunately, Four Eyes has a crush on him. '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'The Raffle: Kel & Alisa do a raffle to give weird and unwanted prizes to the audience. '*'The Spelling Bee '*'Musical Guest: Zhané - "Shame" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 112 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-The Limbo Contest: The cast members have a limbo contest to see who gets to dump Kevin in a tub of yogurt. '*'Mavis & Clavis must land a plane but they won't do it if they don't get "diet cola and dem honey roasted nuts" '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Miss Fingerly vs. Mr. Hi-Tech: Miss Fingerly's old fashioned ways of teaching run afoul of Mr. Hi-Tech, a student with all of the latest gadgets. Needless to say, trouble soon arises. '*'Roseanne Aerobics: Comedienne Roseanne (Katrina) comes to an aerobics class to teach exercise her way. '*'Lost & Found '*'Musical Guest: Usher - "Think of You" '*'Mavis & Clavis go backstage with Usher. | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 113 | ShortSummary= '*'Green Room-Audience Q & A: The audience get to ask the cast questions and of course they're all weird and incredibly strange. '*'Good Burgalar VS Superdude: Superdude comes to Good Burger to stop a robber. '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denberg '*'Miss Fingerly VS The Class Clown: Miss Fingerly is having trouble with Schmutz her own class clown-who dresses in a full clown costume and plays practical jokes. '*'Cereal Critics Allen & Alan '*'Pierre Escargot '*'Musical Guest: A Few Good Men - "Young Girl" | LineColor= FF3300 }} | ProdCode= 114 | ShortSummary= '*''Green Room-The Party: The cast members are throwing a huge party in the Green Room. Whenever Kevin and the producer come in, though, they scramble to hide their party goods. '*'Surprise Marty: His friends & family are throwing a surprise party for him, but every surprise just causes Marty to faint. '*'Urkel's Holiday Hits '*'Vital Information with Lori Beth Denbeg '*'Coach Kreeton Teaches Volleyball '*'Miss Fingerly in "Do You Do That at Home?": Miss Fingerly is annoyed by a rude student (Angelique). She tells her that at school, she should behave the way she does at home. The tables are turned the next day when Ms. Fingerly comes into the room and sees her student in a bathrobe, sitting in a recliner and getting cable hooked up! '*'Action League NOW!: "Stinky on Ice" '*'Musical Guest: Aftermath feat. Kel Mitchell - "Chillin" | LineColor= FF3300 }} }} 'Season 2 (1995-1996) Main Article:Season 2) 'Season 3 (1996-1997)' Main Article: All That (Season 3) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_All_That_episodes&action=edit&section=5 edit